User talk:Clockworthy/Archive2
The Re-dead of Redwall Hi, Clocky, can I be in The Re-dead of Redwall? In case you're wondering, me name is Garroo Slashfang, and I'm a weasel with an uncanny amount of swordplay. Thanks, John-E Gutripping! 16:39, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Hi! i don't think we've been properly introduced I'm Ferretmaiden, but please.....Pretty please...Just call me Meeka.. wanna join the Klitchettes? heres a link...http://redwallwars.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ferretmaiden/Klitchette#Polls the Klitchettes are recruiting today! i positivly love your art!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 21:51, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for that, Clocky. If you can put Garroo in as more than just a soldier (maybe a Captain), then I could do an image for you. --John-E Gutripping! 14:53, October 15, 2009 (UTC) PS Look at my sig for a pic of mine. Loonies Hello, I believe that you put your name down for my 'little treat'? Well, here's the link, so fire away! User:John-E/Treat Thanks, John-E Gutripping! 16:35, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Hi no offense intended but are you ever gonna get on the shoutbox? voteing The endings will very slightly if one or the other is chosen, but the basic plot is still the same, OR you suggest your own idea. er, ya, but i've only read books one and two..i need to save my money for the rest.--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 21:10, October 29, 2009 (UTC) User:Clockworthy/Clockworthy's Library A.D.D. Moment I was reading your page when it said you started reading Redwall in 4th grade and somehow I missed the "grade" part. I thought you were 12 and I reread it because I'm like,"Reading Redwall at age four? Clockworthy is a child prodigy!" Then I saw that it said grade. Since you are almost ready for college, tell me about what you want in your future, if you don't mind. And, yes, I do have A.D.D.. XD --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 04:04, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Hey, great minds think alike ;) I was planning on working in some department of technology or something. I was thinking about taking a cooking class or something. My classmates at school say I should be an author. I want to travel more than anything else. I especially want to visit Japan. My Japanese neighbor might be able to take me someday. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 13:14, November 3, 2009 (UTC) I'd like to visit the UK one day. It would be nice to visit Ireland, too. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 22:49, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Hello! I have noticed you are more active on the wiki than you used to be... I have always wanted to say hello, but... I never did. :) you've probably seen me around here.... I am here almost every day! I think your art is wonderful! I really like it!! :D keep it up; I cant say much for me, since I cant draw! but I think if you can, you're awesome. :D I havent read your fan fics yet.. maybe why I never said anything to you.... because normally I'm not shy. :D but, if you'd like to be my "friend" I would like that! :D see you around! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 16:00, November 4, 2009 (UTC) oh, no, that wasnt my art; Long Patrol Girl did those for me. I cannot draw AT ALL. but you can tell her you like her drawings! thank you for being my friend... you do seem really cool. oh, and I will (hopefully) read your fan fics, but... I often times have so much to do, I dont have time. have you read mine? its ok if you havent, I mean, I havent read yours! ;D well, see ya around Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 03:05, November 5, 2009 (UTC) oh dear... yeah, I know; it takes mine a while too..... sorry! well, I am glad you liked what you did read! its my first attempt, so its not amazing, but I am rather proud of it. :D oh dear again... well, I'll try... maybe I just wont update again.... ;D Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 02:27, November 6, 2009 (UTC) What movie did you go see? Can you give me a review on it? --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 03:31, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Was it a Weather Day at school or somethin'? Hmmm....I haven't heard of that one before. I'm gettin' rather tired of all the zombie games as of late. Let's see:Resident Evil, Dead Space, Left 4 Dead.....--Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 03:49, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Lucky lil' punk! ;) XD Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 04:00, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Do you mind readin' my fan fic? --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 05:16, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Can you draw me Clocky? --The Arctic Warrior Come'n'Talk! 22:10, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Well, I'm an arctic fox named Dakota. I have the usual white fur of an arctic fox -which is bushing- and light blue eyes. I wear a dress made of wolf skin that is silver/gray. No shoes, weapon, or anything else. --The Arctic Warrior Come'n'Talk! 22:42, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Hey! wanna do an art trade with me? I'll draw your character if you draw mine...(from me, this is an honor, cause I only do this with friends ^-^) my Char is Rainy Katora a corsair fox maid, she has Turquoise eyes, a light blue head band,a Red tunic, a black leather belt with a gold buckle four silver earings (two on each ear) and her feet and hands are black. she has a white underbelly and a white tipped tail and long whiskers and freckles. her weapon is a saber, in a sheath strapped loosely to the belt slightly behind her. her position is front veiw having her arms folded loosely, looking dreamily up at the veiwer. so the veiwer is looking directly into her eyes, but Rainy isn't looking you in the eye.... I would like it a waist up picture (the picture from head to waist) and please draw her as you draw your other stuff. so pleeaaase don't give a snout.... which of your characters do you want me to draw? ^-^ --Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 23:40, November 11, 2009 (UTC) hokay! thankee! things I can draw: *Otters (kinda rusty) *Ferrets (really good) *weasels (so-so good) *Hares (improving) *squirrels(improving) *and foxes (a little bit) so, one of those...lol...--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 00:29, November 12, 2009 (UTC) You left a post on "Streamrunner," I put a reply but noticed "multiple comments will be considered chatting/spam" You left a blog comment on Streamrunner asking where Jadrin went in the beginning; I put a reply in the comments but noticed "multiple comments by the same user will be considered chatting/spam" and my brain went "WHOOPS". I was trying to flesh that scene out today; I got help from another user and got a small scene done. I need to run the scene by my beta, but when it's grammar-checked, I'll post it. :) --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 23:56, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Let me handle the reverts, thanks .-- LordTBT Talk! 18:18, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Thank you! The Arctic Warrior Leave A Message? 22:45, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Ta daaaa!!! The Black Rose of Redwall is complete!!!!! (get your tissues out) Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 05:21, November 21, 2009 (UTC) what do you mean? did i forget to tell you the rest of her coloring? o.O--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 19:14, November 22, 2009 (UTC) the tip of her tail is white not black... her paws are the things that are black.. she has a white underbelly, and the rest of her is reddish gold... sorry, I thought i gave you the color.. I am such a distracted person, and very forgetful...:T silly me! Guinea pig #1"stuuuupid... how do you spell stupid?" guinea Pig #2."S-t- wot comes after T?" guinea pig #3 "Dinner!" --Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 19:22, November 22, 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^ you are the best! now, which character do you want me to draw? o.O--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 18:08, November 28, 2009 (UTC) you *cough* seemed to have left out a very important fact of this character you want me to draw... what species is he?--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 02:32, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for answering me. Well since I will have finished it by then i'd probably update every time someone gives a comment showing they read the last section I had put on.--Skipper Rorc Ee aye ee!! 20:47, November 29, 2009 (UTC) New Blog Hey Clocky : D I haven't seen you in a while. Would mind checking out my new blog? It's a Redwall Crossword : ) hope ya like it. Brockfang - Eeeee aye eeeeee 03:58, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I saw a review on Youtube of Zombieland by these guys called spill.com. Speakin' of Zombies, I made a character called Eddie the Zombie. He can cast spells(because he's a mage), regenerate, and turn other people into zombies. XD --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 19:27, December 6, 2009 (UTC) uh, hey, think you could draw me? my description is on my userpage...--Kurk "A Sixclawed Theif" 18:30, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Clock, can you draw wildcats? Tazmaria Goldeneyes 20:20, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Re:Drawing So, can you draw me? (Don't ask me why I asked this) Tazmaria Goldeneyes 23:54, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Drawing Details Okay.... *Species - I already said wildcat *Fur Color - Orange, with darker orange stripes *Eye Color - Gold *Shirt - A light green shirt with short puffy sleeves *Skirt - A long darker green skirt with a brown belt *No Shoes *Hair - Long and brown Thanks again! Tazmaria Goldeneyes 14:37, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Happy holidays, Clock! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 14:59, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Update! On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 16:44, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas, Clockworthy!--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 20:47, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Update! Yet another regular update on The Runaway. How long will it last?--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 15:33, December 25, 2009 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! --ladyamber88 Merry Christmas!! 19:08, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 20:15, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 18:10, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 23:40, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 15:27, December 30, 2009 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CLOCK! I hope ya get everything ya want for your birthday! Hopefully nothing will go wrong! Happy Birthday! *throws confetti and puts on a party hat* Your mate, --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 17:23, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday!!!!!!! Hope you have the best birthday of your life!--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 17:33, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Update I know youre not on my list but I thought you might want to be updated on On the Knife's Edge. Put your sig on my talk page about a quarter way down if you do want to be on it. Brockfang - Eeeee aye eeeeee 02:38, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 17:01, December 31, 2009 (UTC) BELATED HAPPY BIRTHDAY CLOCK :D AND HAPPY NEW YEAR TOO!!! Ferret who can't sit still It's 2010, time to vent! :D 15:43, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 16:12, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 20:50, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 02:46, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:37, January 5, 2010 (UTC) runs in and falls on face sorry this took so long! and sorry it's really.....bad.--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 02:10, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Hee hee! Yeah. Doomwyte was, like you said, just plain irritating! Nice to meet you Clockworthy! Firtha the Hood 01:04, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:04, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 22:58, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway --Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 04:18, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 03:13, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 00:24, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 17:47, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:27, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 22:26, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 00:56, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Howdy! *waves* Don't worry, I'm shy too :) *notices your avvie* I'm a Neopets player too. Update On The Runaway, sorry it took so long.--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 21:12, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:18, February 20, 2010 (UTC) uh, The Sands Of Time is an actual exsisting book about a mouse who works as a clock repairer who goes on a archialodgist adventure in a desert... just thought you should know.--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 02:19, February 21, 2010 (UTC) *Ears Flatten and whiskers and tail droop* oh. sorry to pint out the obvious to you then...--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 19:50, February 21, 2010 (UTC) actually i've only read "Time Waits for No Mouse.", but i knew about the sands of time, cause when i was younger and didn't have much of a selection (basiacly i only read books with mice in them, and i'd never picked up a redwall book.) i looked up mice on the library computer and found that in the library :P i actually didn't think much of it. but i found the "time waits for no mouse" when i went to a clock convention with my dad :D--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 23:18, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 23:28, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:47, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 00:03, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway (there's a poll too.)--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 20:56, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 02:02, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 20:06, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: I turned comments off because people were using the comments as a forum, and not commenting on the post. Anyone is allowed to welcome new users. -- LordTBT Talk! 01:37, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Jax and Felldoh! so, i'm guessing you can't decide who your fursona is gonna be yet, huh?--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 19:42, March 23, 2010 (UTC) weeeell if you want a permanent Fursona... you try to see what animal best fits your personality. and what weapon you might use in real life. (i'd never be comfortable wiht a sword. i'd be better with a rapier or a bow and arrow.) and what would look practical on your char.. (green blue blah blah blah.) is it you can't make up your mind, or you just don't want to get comitted :D lol--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 20:42, March 23, 2010 (UTC) that normallly means it's not hte right one for you. if it's the one it has to catch you and hold you until it's back story's finished... whose your favorite redwall character?--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 00:42, March 24, 2010 (UTC) uuuuh. which is your ULTIMATE fave char hands down? (pick this one, and you create a char who is their family or hteir love interest :P or woteva) or you could go to my Adoptables section on my userpage *shrug*--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 00:53, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 15:17, March 24, 2010 (UTC) indeed... wildcats seem to be popular all of a sudden! --Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 18:06, March 25, 2010 (UTC) uh, do you think you could draw Meeka for me? her discription is on my userpage... --Ferretmaiden We Never Should Have Left That Island! 22:56, March 26, 2010 (UTC) take your time! (believe me i know. i have several requests i need to do, and everytime i attempt one, i fail miserably... and i only have five peices of sketchbook paper left aaaaaaaaah!) thanks clocky! (love your second drawing of your Cat by the way ~-^ --Ferretmaiden We Never Should Have Left That Island! 13:35, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Snake Hunter of Mossflower. Do you want me to update you from now on?--Verminfate Beware, Morfelg Bloodskull has come! Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 21:41, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ohmygosh! thank you clocky! :D it was even better than i anticipated! your doing really well! (better than me obviously :P i'm terrible!) thank you! *pulls clock into a crushing hug of thanks*--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 22:52, March 30, 2010 (UTC) oh, her earrings are on her left ear, and when i said she had what looked like tears, i was talking about someting like a loosely sewed v-neck... but i think the tears on the sleeve are realistic (Meeks has been doing a bit of traveling so she would be a bit worn) so don't remove those but do add the loosly sewed v-neck... and don't change the head, it's perfect! :D--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 22:58, March 30, 2010 (UTC) and help me out on the shoutbox, richard says he's gonna turn evil there!--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 23:06, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Snake Hunter.--Verminfate Beware, Morfelg Bloodskull has come! Sands of Time...You haven't played Prince of Persia by any chance, have you? --Lord Bluestripe Beware the Bloodwrath 23:43, March 31, 2010 (UTC) The Hunger Games I see you love the Hunger Games too! My favorite character is Foxface; who's yours? [[User:Vesper the Brisk|'Lady Vesper']] [[User talk:Vesper the Brisk|'Feel free to speak to me..''if you dare!]] 01:24, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Hee hee! Haymitch is too funny to me! BTW -when I ask most ppl that question- their answer will either be : Katniss, Peeta, Gale (Team Gale forever!), or Rue. [[User:Vesper the Brisk|'''Lady Vesper]] [[User talk:Vesper the Brisk|'Feel free to speak to me..''if you dare!]] 01:37, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Snake Hunter.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Wazzup, Clock? How've you been? Had any pranks pulled on you today? (See sig) --Lord Bluestripe April Fool's! 21:03, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I love harry potter! :D my favorite not so main characters are the Weasley twins, fred and george ^-^ i'm also trying to guess how hte next generations gonna be... i think Scorpius will be in gryfindore :D --Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 21:32, April 1, 2010 (UTC) What video games do you like to play? --Lord Bluestripe April Fool's! 00:34, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Wow! I have the N64, Nintendo DS, Game Boy Color, Game Boy Advance, and Wii, which I use to play Gamecube games on. I go over to my friend who is often misstakened as my twin brother's house occasionally and play his PS2 and PS3.(People think I'm the older "brother" but I'm not!) My opinion on the consoles...I love 'em! But buying a new console right now is out of the question. I think the PS3 kicks more butt than the 360! We have that much in common. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiaaaaa! 13:04, April 2, 2010 (UTC) i don't see whats so irritating... (i'm a fanfiction nut, sorry :P) do you have a harry potter fursona? mines the daughter of finrir (how you spell that dudes name anyway?!) greyback and a friend of harry's... she is an animargeus (if you can guess what she turns into you'll win a free adoptable! :D--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 19:23, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 13:48, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 15:00, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Finally an update!! On Badrang and Badredd.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Sable Quean Artwork The chapter icons from TSQ are artist exclusives. We have permission to host them, but not for signature usage. Thanks .-- LordTBT Talk! 22:04, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Badrang and Badredd.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 19:08, April 11, 2010 (UTC) True. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 22:09, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ah! i see! what do you think my patronus would be? heres the choices... wolf Barn Owl Mongoose Bush Baby Rat or a Pine Marten....--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 22:15, April 11, 2010 (UTC) update On Badrang and Badredd.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! In response to the comment you left on my guide You're very welcome! I'm glad someone found it of use. Fren Kozdru We wrote a prelude... 07:25, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! for the nice message! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that it sounds reminiscent of Harry Potter because I started writing Harry Potter fanfiction first, so I suppose my style would still bring that across to other genres are well. I'd definitely like to look at your stories. Maybe not this week -- I'm a little busy with homework this week -- but maybe the following week. Thanks again! --Peony Laminar Update! On Snake Hunter.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Hey read this story please! Hey, super big update on Creepy crawlies! Warning, not for the faint hearted!-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 22:01, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I, for some reason, cannot comment on yore essay so I am doing it on yore talk page. (FYI, the Sable Quean Essay, was very good. It thought about lots of stuff. Yes the plots are sometimes reused, but BJ tries and twist them, at least a little. I was sad that Flandor died, he was one of my favorites, but I noticed that when I first started reading the series; he always kills off at least one main/semi-main character to make it realistic. I liked that, though sometimes I dont approve of his choice. The Sable Quean might be issuing more plots/new era. According to LordTBT this is a later-medieval style. I can't wait for more books! Happy reading/writing!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 20:19, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Snake Hunter.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Update! On Snake Hunter.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! What's your friend code for Brawl? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 17:00, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Snake Hunter.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 20:04, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Uhm... Could you draw my 'sona Fren for me? Her details are on my userpage, under "Just in case" Please use Outfit 2. Thanks! Velina the Bitter Afraid to speak, little one? 16:16, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps on RWW? (Redwall Wars Wiki) --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 21:49, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I think so. How do you find out your Wii's Friend Code? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 22:34, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I feel stupid. How do you find game code? *face palm* --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 22:45, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Will do. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 23:08, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I fell bad because I always never get to read your fan fics because: A) Either I'm busy or B) I fall behind in my reading. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 23:48, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Yay! :D --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 23:59, April 24, 2010 (UTC) lol. Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 21:55, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Linebreakers Sorry I couldn't come up with a better headline... Here's the code: '''~~***~~ You can play around with the size (the "5" thing) mine are bigger (hence the 5) but you can change that. Well, that's it, there you go!--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 15:26, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks We're goin' back an' forth on a house right now, so hopefully it won't be long.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 22:41, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 03:12, May 1, 2010 (UTC) hey, when you have time could you draw Patcheek for me? she is a light brown ferret with a white underbelly and a white star on her forehead, and bright green eyes with purple flecks. she's wearing a pine green tunic and has a bow and a quiver of arrows. she's holding a silver star-shaped pendant with a leather strap ,in her right paw, with a look of interest on her face. a little albino bat is on her left shoulder leaning forward to see the pendant better. if you could do this, i'd owe you a picture big time! thanks!--Ferretmaiden I Heart Doctor Two-Brains! 12:45, May 1, 2010 (UTC)